Against the Tide
by Jaimie576
Summary: Brian goes missing, the name of the story has nothing to do with the story, it's just the song I was listening to when I wrote it, it's a good song.
1. Chapter 1

Team Toretto were lounging around Dom's house when they first heard the news, the shock was immense, it shook them to the core, why did they have to watch the news today of all days?

"Early this morning officer Brian O'conner was reported missing, if anyone has seen him or has any information as to his whereabouts please ring the number at the bottom of the screen" As Jesse spoke up everyone turned to him making him go a little red in the face, "B-Brian's not good at keeping out of trouble, I bet he'll turn up sooner or later leaving a trail of destruction after him as always." Jesse smiled nervously and the others chuckled at the statement, They hadn't known him for long before he left them but they knew that anywhere he went disaster of every kind followed soon after, all they had to do was wait and he'd show up on his own, it'd just take a few weeks is all.

Three months later and there was still nothing, underground or not, nobody knew where the hell Brian had gone…

Four months and most of the search parties had given up and gone on to their next job…

Five months, there was a total of nine people still looking for him…

Dom and his crew, Tej, Suki and Roman were the only ones left…

Six months, he was presumed dead…

Everyone had given up…

Eight months…

nothing…


	2. Chapter 2

It was the middle of the night when the low rumble of a car engine stopped in front of Dom's house, nobody awoke from the sound of the drivers door slamming shut as he got out and made his way to the closest window of the house, one the intruder knew was never locked for cases just like his, he knew had a feeling he was crossing a line entering the house without letting anyone know, but he was just to tired to care. Climbing through the window, the intruder could make out human shaped lumps on the lounge room floor, he smirked and made his way over to the empty couch before falling on top of it and passing out from pure exhaustion, he had never been so relieved to be somewhere he knew about before, granted he'd probably be killed in the morning just for being there but he'd cross that brigade when he came to it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The loud incessant snoring is what woke those sleeping in the lounge room that morning, confusion reigned as they tried to figure out where it was coming from, no one out of Vincent, Jesse or Leon had the idea to look behind them for two minutes as they worked out who was awake before realising their was an extra person in the room with them. They each jumped into a standing position and spun towards the couch…

They were speechless…

Laying on Dom's couch, snoring so loudly they were sure Dom would be storming down the stairs in a few seconds, was none other than…

"BUSTER/BRIAN!" Vince, Jesse and Leon yelled together, Brian jolted awake as if he had been electrocuted, eyes wide and on guard as he searched for what had woken him in completely the wrong direction the yell came from. It took his sleep addled brain a few seconds to catch up to what was happening and he spun around, coming face to face with Vince, Jesse and Leon as Dom, Mia and Letty bolted down the stairs to see what the yelling was about.

Silence fell as everyone stared at Brian, Dom, Mia and Letty were frozen in their places under the archway that lead into the lounge, Brian scratched the back of his head nervously and smiled, "Yo, what's up."

.

.

.

It took a total of three seconds for what Brian had said to them to sink in, Vince was the closest to Brian and was the first to react, grabbing Brian by the hair he proceeded to mush Brian's head into the carpet, "Son of a bitch Brian," 'Oww stop!' " you disappear for eight months" 'Vince stop it ow' "And the only thing you can say is 'Yo, what's up'" Vince does a stupid imitation of Brian to emphasise his point as he doesn't stop smooshing Brian's face into the carpet, "Are you fucking kidding me you little shit? Where the fuck were you? And why the hell are you hear now?" Vince yells at him, Dom sighs and goes to pull Vince off Brian who is hanging upside-down from the couch.

"Vince let 'im go." Dom orders, Vince pulls back his hand and steps away from Brian who is glaring at him, "Gee Vince if I knew I was gonna get such a warm welcome I would've come earlier, I'm just gonna leave then." Brian spat back sarcastically as he got up and stepped to ward the back door.

"Wait Brian!" Dom calls out, against his better judgment Brian stops and turns back to Dom, "That's not what he meant, geez you scared us half to death with that disappearing act Brian the world thinks you're dead, eight months is a long time, what the hell happened to you?" Dom asked concern evident in his voice, Brian looked out the window he came in so he could avoid looking at everyone else as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't wanna talk about it." He replied lowly, an awkward silence fell between the two until Mia cleared her throat wanting to get rid of the awkward atmosphere she had to admit it was intimidating to have all of their attention focused solely on her, "Why don't we have breakfast and catch up a little." Mia offered with a nervous smile, she got nods from all around and hurried off to the kitchen with Letty, Leon and Jesse trailing after her…

Dom and Vince turned to Brian ginning him a searching look, from his dusty black sneakers to his ripped and dirty shirt, he was a mess, they could see blood stains and bruises through the holes in the clothes he was wearing, they covered him from head to toe, if they were curious about him before they were dying to know now, Brian smiled and walked past them into the kitchen leaving Vince and Dom alone to listen to the increasing noise from the kitchen as everyone joked around and welcomed Brian back into the family.

Vince turned to Dom and gave him a knowing look, "What do you think Dom, reckon 'is problems are comin' with him this time?" Vince asked gruffly, Dom looked over his shoulder taking in the kitchen scene of everyone smiling and happy for the first time in months, their laughter wasn't subdued or non existent anymore, but Dom caught the brooding look on Brian's face before he was roped into helping Mia cook.

"Keep an eye out Vince, anyone new on the scene I wanna know about, it's either gonna be peaceful or a shit storm." Dom replied before going to join everyone in the kitchen, Vince sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he could practically see his peaceful life jumping off the cliff right now, he sadly waved goodbye to the lazy days he'd been granted, he had a feeling it was gonna be the latter of the two options, it was never peaceful with Brian around.


End file.
